Best friends or more?
by writer161991
Summary: New Summary:Harsh realitly,dares and love.All part of middle school and thatès how life is.The last chapter is the last unless someone has an idea for me.Cause I got ides for new stories.
1. The Wrost Day Of My Life

Worst day of my life

Ned's Pov

I was sitting in my room listening to Simple Plan's song I'd Do Anything and playing my Gameboy advance,when I firsrt heard my parents fighting.It was happening more and more often in the last two years.Which is sorta the reason why Moze and Cookie don't come over as often anymore.I lay down on my bed and think what would happen if our parents got divorced.I didn't like to think about that because Alex would stay shut up in his room.He's seventeen and says he's watching his life fall apart.I would be to concerned about Alex and who I would chose between my mom and dad.I'd wouldn't be able to help myself out yet alone think about myself.Well if I told Moze she'd probally be concered about me.

_**My parents are always fighting **_

_**Nobody seems to care as i have the wrost day of my life**_

_**Harsh realitly is hitting me in the head**_

_**It's goanna get to me **_

_**and I'm goanna lose my mind ever so slowly**_

_**as my parents fight and my life is falling apart**_

_**Nobody cares**_

_**Nobody watches**_

I know how corny this sounds but I could be falling in love with my best friend and I'm all calm about it.This is not right.Suzie Crabgrass is basically what Moze already is and she can and will do anything in her power to not be like Suzie but it's impossible if your like her.Yeah I think I just admit i'm over Suzie Crabgrass and into Jennifer Mosely,MY BEST FRIEND.

_**I'm realizing things I wish I wouldn't**_

_**I can't deny these facts **_

_**that are hitting me in the face**_

_**I gotta grow up so fast**_

_**So nobody knows the pain **_

_**I hold in my lonely desparte heart**_

_**Never goanna admit it to anyone but myself**_

_**Harsh reality is hitting me**_

I guess I'm insane because Moze has said it on many occasions.I passing every class with 80s and she's passing with 90s.And I denyed I've been into Je-Moze for five years.I wanted her to be my frist Kiss.My best friend was my frist kiss(I don't know if it was or not but let's lie and say it is).A five second peck on my tenth brithday.Her mom so did not make her do it by force.

This is the wrost day of my life.My whole enter existance.This would be the worst day for me ever!

Okay let's go back to were it all started.

_flashback_

I woke up at nine.I was half an hour late.Mr.Telerany(Te-le-ra-ny) yelled at me for the rest of the peroid.I was made a fool of myself.Than Cookie told me I got notimed for nicest kid and best friends with Moze not Cookie himself.Than at lunch they ran out of tocas.I couldn't get my locker opened at all.So all in all that should sum it all up.Oh wait there's more.I was talking to myself in every class while I was SLEEPING.Than detetion I talked to myself.You know what was the wors tpart of it all was.No you don't.Moze wouldn't even talk to me or look at me.And I have no frickin' clue why.Unless can you think of something.Did I metion I had a quiz in every single one of my classes.That was only school.

When I got home the door was locked.I had to sneak in through a window.Than Alex said Moze stopped by but I wasn't home and she left me something on my bed which I crushed.I had to walk the dog in the rain.I had to make supper.Take a wild guess.I brunt it.My dad yelled at me,my mom said it wasn't my fault.They stopped.That was at six.

_End of flashback._

It is now seven.A friday night is the worst day of my life?Yeah likes that way.

I start to pick up the conents of the broken cd Moze gave to me to listen to.

I see Alex at my doorway.

"What's up man?"I ask already knowing the answer.

"You know Ned.How do you stand this bullshit?Them yelling at you?Jennifer being pissed as hell at you Ned?"He asks.

"I don't know Alex".I say feeling the thearting of tears falling.

"Man go see Jennifer.She'll help you through this better than I can.You still have the chance of telling her your in love with her.You may not be yet but you will be.You deserve to tell her.She deserves better than Jake Goldman.I never got the chance to tell Rybon".He said like he pracited it.

_**I see a golden opputunity to escape**_

_**from this hellhole of day**_

_**but i won't take it.**_

"I'm not in to her like that.I like her alot but not like that Alex".I said not willing to tell her the truth.

"Your only fourteen you don't know what you got till it's gone".He said and left not waiting for a respone.

You wanna know his short sad tale.His best friend Rybon Cohen's parents got divorced and she had to move to Califorina.He goes to see her every chance he gets.He told her he was sorry it took him her leaving for him to realize what she meant to him.In his words his world.

That is all I know about those two now.

Go over to Moze's house to tell her or not?

To tell or not to tell?That is thee question.

This is still the wrost day of my life.

Moze's POV

_Okay so if your best friend forgets your brithday your allowed to hate them till the enentually remember?Hello how can you forget your best friend's brithday?HOW?I have to got to know how Ned forget my mom death.It's been three years today.I miss her but hey I got Morgan.My older pain in the neck sister.She's not over it but still she's trying to.Well I try to avoid thathated topic but I thoought Ned would remember.You can forgive your best friend if he/she forgets your brithday but when it happens to be your mom's death anniversiy,it's hard._

_-Moze_

Now what to do about Ned just laying on his bed. Something's wrong.What could it possibily?Nothing to bad.Ned can find away through fire if he to think of it maybe I'll go see him.I haven't been over to his house in a long time.What could Ned Bingy be hiding from me?

_**Didn't know what to expect but**_

_**nothing like this**_

_**looks like he would rather be dead than alive**_

"Hey Ned".I say when I enter the pig stiy he calls a room.

"How'd you get in without hurting yourself?"He asked.

"I'm athletic".I say.

"Yeah but why are you here?"He asked still laying down on his bed not looking at me.

"Because I know when something's wrong and your hiding something".I answered hoping for him to finally let me in again.

"I thought you weren't talking to me".He said sadly.

"I am.Not quit changing the topic".I said.

"Do I have to tell you?"He asked finally looking at me and sitting up.

"Only if you want to".I say.

_**Never expected it to be this bad.**_

_**Didn't expect him to be like this**_

_**Desparte**_

_**Despartion has taken over him and he has let it without one**_

_**last crazy thought as he tells me everything.**_

"You goanna be okay?"I ask him.

"Yeah I should be".He says.

"Ned I'm so sorry".I said.

"Don't be.It was bound to happen''.He said grouchily.( -Is dat rite?)

That was my night.

Let's go to the next day

_**If I had just one chance to tell**_

_**you how I felt I would**_

_**I feel so alone when your not**_

_**by my side**_

_**When you are i still feel all alone because**_

_**you don't know how I feel.**_

_**I don't know how feel when I'm around you**_

_**but I know you could make me feel like I'm kite**_

_**in the air**_

"Moze what's your locker comabation?"Ned asked.

"Why?"I ask

"Cause I know Cookie's but not yours.And you did make it a tip to know your best friend's locker

combation.And I don't know yours".He said.

"Wh-Okay"I say writing down the combation.

_50-34-7_

"Ned why do you want to know so bad?"I asked.

He shurgs.

We walk down the hallway talking about how bad our day was yesterday.

"Your day was worse than mine Ned".I say.

"Yeah I know.Don't tell Cookie about my parents'.He said holding me to that promise.

"I won't".I say.

I really don't have any plans on telling Cookie or anyone about Ned's parents spilting up.It may not be for sure but it will happen.

"Hey guys there's goanna be a yearbook handing out on your person bio."Cookie said handing us each one.

"Your joking?"We both asked in unisoin.

"No".He says.

"The yearbook club let you?"I asked in disbleif.

"Not my idea."He said.

"Who's?"Ned asked.

"Devon Foster's idea for the yearbook".He said.

Devon Foster how to describe him.Sane.

Ned not sane.

I looked at the page we had to fill out for the yearbook.

I hated it.

Name:

Age:

Born:

Grade:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

Favourite Animal:

Favourite Movie:

Favourite Band(s):

Best Friend:

2nd Best friend:

I could fill out no problem.I won't.Yes I will.

Name:Jennifer Mosely

Age:14

Born:May -13-1991

Grade:9

Eye Colour:Brown

Hair Colour:Brown

Favourite Animal:Wolf

Favourite Movie:None

Favourite Band(s):Switchfoot or Yellowcard

Best Friend:Ned Bingy

2nd Best friend:Simon Neslon Cook

Simple.Now the question is do I want to or not?

Simplest question ever.Yet is so hard to answer that one question.

This is the wrost day of my life.

So that was the first chapter.What did you think.This is the expanded version of Untitled.I still can't think of title.Be nice with the crisctism plz.This is my first fanfic of ndssg.this is only chapter one.There's about two to four more chapters.Bye bye.Thanks 4 R&R.Next chapter called Leav Me Alone.Starts out with Ned to Moze To Cookie's Pov.Ned still doesn't know what to do.Oh song I wrote called ..I don't know.I just don't feel like calling it Wrost Day Of My Life.Dat's all bye now.Bye Bye.Listen in for the next chapter da na na da na!Running on cafine and coffee .Casey logging off for good.. : ) I am :l.


	2. Leave Me Alone

Leave Me Alone

Ned's Pov

So me and Moze are friends but I still have no clue on how to tell her I'm in love with her.And if I do I would honestly tell her.All I've got is the sending her sappy love letters and I can't do that beacause she would think it's Loomer sending her them.A loss for me a gain for him.Do you realize how much me falling for Moze sucks right now?It just plain and simple sucks.Hey was to know I was bound to fall in love with her eventually.What can you do when life thorws you that one little cruve you may never be able to defeat?Nothing you accept life the way it is.And I still have to fill out that year book thing.Everyone has their own page.Aphlabectially order.It is the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my fourteen years of existance.Moze's brithday is in two weeks.Maybe this could work out to my advantage.We get the yearbook in two weeks.On to the yearbook.My doom.

Name:Ned Bingy

Born:14

Age:June-17-1991

Grade:9

Eye Colour:Blue

Hair colour:Brown

Favourite Animal:Bobcat

Favourite Movie:None

Favourite Bands :Dashboard Confessional,Switchfoot or Panic! at the disco.

Best Friend:Jennifer Mosely

2nd Best Friend:Simon Neslon Cook

Now that's down let get down to how in the world am I supossed to tell Moze I'm in love with her.How?Now there are supposed to be three or four ways I think.They are:

1.You hope they realize your in love with them

2.You send them love letters.

3.You tell them.

4.They maybe in love with you and too scared to tell you and you end up telling them.

Now which one?God damn it she knows what's wrong.I could tell her but what if she doesn't feel the same way or she doesn't know.Oh my god I am crazy.Maybe this is all just a bad bad bad nightmare where I think I'm in love with Moze.I'll pinch myself.That should tell me.

"Ow."I say starting to hurt even wrose than I feel.

I just wanted to die right then and there.

The truth was out there.I was in love with Moze.She was my best friend for years.What the hell was I supposed to do?The only thing I could think of doing was to write those stupid love letters.

Here it goes.All or nothing.

A tip don't use your own hand writing.Use a computer.

_Dear Jennifer_

_Okay I'm new to this love thing.I know the felling.I'm watching my parents fight almost everyday,my brother is in love with his best friend so he has more advice on this and it is to tell you straight out that I'm in love with you.And it's true I am in love with you and I'm not freakin' about like I always thought I Would.Sorry this isn't more romantic but..I am normally a really sweet crazy guy as you have said the crazy part to me so many times.Now your my best friend,you know more about me than anyone esle even my mom and she has admited more than once.Now if you get a songlist with these songs you should know who I am._

_1.Teddy Geiger-For you I will(Confindince)_

_2.Nickleback-far away_

_3.Blink 182-All the small things_

_4.Sivlerstien-Discovering The Waterfront_

_5.Taking back sunday-Makedamnsure_

_6.Simple Plan-I'll meet you there_

_7.Artcic Monkeys-I bet you look good on the dancefloor_

_8.gob-Oh Eilen_

_9.Switchfoot-Dare you to move_

_10.Switchfoot-Meant to live_

_11.Switchfoot-Stars_

_12.Switchfoot-Tonight we are one_

_13.Yellowcard-Only One_

_14.Yellowcard-Ocean Avenue_

_15.Bowling for soup-Almost_

_16.Bowling for soupo-1985_

_17.Edwin Mc cain-I'll be_

_Now I know this sounds like something Loomer would listen to but this is light rock not heavy like his.Oh by the way you will find out who I am._

_-Yours trruly Secert adirmer_

I slept on it and she'll get it.I printed it.

God this is pathecic.

I can't even tell her I'm good at the gutair better than Loomer too.Even he says it.But I'll tell her that later.Okay maybe at school.

What to wear?Blue jeans, White t-shirt and a blue checkered shirt underneath.Baby blue t-shirt.And blue all star shoes.She is a sucker for blue.

And plus blue is my favourite colour.

Come to think of it she did help me out with the clothing thing.She aslo took down Missy too.She had to hold me from hurting Missy.I did pretend to date her to keep her from Jake Goldman who broke her heart and I wanted to kill him for that.Okay I never did mind do anything form protecting her or her heart.I really do like her alot more than a friend.I mean think if I think about I always hated the scorn of guys she dated.I tried to like them.I couldn't,it felt like they were taking her away for me and well they were.

Enter her combation and leave.That was the plan but she was there.The downfall.The time for truth or be a little chicken shit.Let's chicken out for now.

"Moze what's up?"I asked with a smile.

"Nothing.You?"She asked with this confused look on her face.

"Nothing but I-maybe over Suzie".I say saying a little bit of the truth.A white lie never hurt anyone.

"Really?"She asked.

"Yup".I said heading towards Cookie's locker.

"Cookie".I say as I see him.

"Guys you were uh heh heh the winners of best friends.And you have to take pictures.And you got nomited for cutest best friends".He said unsure of himself.

"Cutest Best Friends?"Moze asked in disblief.

"Yeah".He said.

"Your joking?"I asked him sadly.

"No".He said

"There's a category?"We asked.

"Martin thought of it".He said.

"Martin?"We asked.

"Yeah?'Martin asked.

"There's a category called Cutest Best Friends?"Moze asked angerily.

"This year there is.And it's not called cutest best friends.It's life long best friends guys.Oh do you have a picture of you two when you were babies?"He asked.

"No-actually I do".I said thinking on it.

I made sure there was three copies of it for me,Moze,and Cookie.We were only three and well just me and Moze.It's really sweet.Crazy that I made sure Cookie had a copy for himself though.

"Okay do you have it on you?"He asked.

"No".I say.

"Okay see you in study hall than".He said leaving to go see Cocanut Head.

"See ya at lunch?"Moze asked.

"Yeah".I say heading off to homeroom which I shared with Moze.

I just wanted to be left alone.

Moze's Pov

Ned been acting weird for the last couple days.Why?Maybe because I know about his parents or something esle.What?Anyways..I have to think of a way to break up with Jake.Nicely too.Weird.I compare every guy I date to Ned.I can't help it though.He is my best friend after all.Let's describe Ned.

Ned is loyal,nice,sweet,gengourous,smart,cool guy to hang around with,and the prefect guy to date.And I didn't think that last one.

Yeah there's a little teeny tiny possibilitly I could be into Ned.As in like 'like'.I know I like him alot and I do care about him alot too.Oh my god I think I'm falling in love with Ned Bingy.No he is my best friend and dating could ruin our friendship.

A note flutters onto my desk.

'_Jen quit thinking about Ned.You are in love with him'Suzie._

_'How would you know?'I scribble quickly._

_"Cause you never wore that look with any other guy'She wrote._

_'Am not'I wrote._

_'You stick to your chilish bullshit Jen but you are and you can't lie to yourself forever.I voted for you two for a reason.Be pretty cool if you dif date him.'_

_'yes I can'._

_'Just ADMIT IT'_

_'I CAN'T.'_

_'Y?'_

_'I've tried'._

_'o'_

_Do you have number 26?I asked wanting to change the subject off Ned quickly._

So what if she's right.That doesn't mean anything.I''ve been dying it since about grade five.Okay so there's a dance coming up.

I make my way to my locker slowly trying to process and slow down my thoughts of Ned.

I enter my combation as Ned walks by with the nod of his head.He'll get me something.

A letter pops out.

"Why me?"I ask miserably as I sit down.

"What happened?"Ned asked.

"Another love letter from Loomer".I said.

"Are you sure it's Loomer?"He asked.

I gave him the letter.

There was no shock written on his face.It was more like amusement.

"Do you know anything?"I asked him.

"If I did I would tell you but I don't.But didn't Loomer handwrite last time?"He asked.

I nod my head.

Leave. Me. Alone.How hard is that to understand?Ask Erin.My stepmother.The pain in the neck!LEAVE ME ALONE!I shout that eight times a day.

Cookie's Pov

Who says you can't tell when your best friends have very emphaize on very mutual feelings for each other but are too stupid to admit.Oh wait that would a be a me.Oh yeah Ned and Moze shall be an item with help from me Simon Neslon Cook aslo known as Cookie the Cybrog.Yeah I really got fill out that form.

Name:Simon Neslon Cook(Coookie)

Age:14

Born:August-3rd-1991

Eye Colour:Black

Hair Colour:Black

Favourite Animal:Moutian Loin

Favourite Movie:None

Favourite Band(s):Artcic Monkeys

Best Friend:Ned Bingy

2nd Best Friend:Jennifer Mosely

There done.Now how to set up Ned and Moze without them knowing.

"Idea".I say out loud by my locker.

They just look at me.

There's that dance I or someone esle dares Ned to ask Moze to the dance as a date for them.

"Forgot it".I lie.

They shurg it off.

I can't do that to them can I?

I just wanna be left alone to think.

So what do you think.It okay so far?Should I contuine with it?Running on orange juice:.Anywayz you probally know what the next two chapters are about.U do rite?Not to hard.I g2g.Bye bye.See ya later.

PS:Ned likes like my friend Matt with brown hair instead of blonde.They're still hot:):D NExt!

BYE BYE BYE:(:)U tell me?New saying.JK


	3. Dare You To Move

Dare you to move

Moze's POV

"No Erin you give Jennifer and Jullian their space for their mother".My dad said sharply.

That did not often happen.My dad barely talked about my mom's death to anyone let alone Erin of all people.Really who would?

And she thinks differntly.

"Well the have to talk about to someone and you won't talk about.You obvuisily do not care at the moment.They need someone to talk to who has exprince with a death of a loved one."She said.

Jullian comes in my room through the bathroom.He's sixteen and on the football team and a pretty nice guy all around.Girls find him attractive.Ooh awh.Girls also gawk at him in the halls.He is very protective of whom I date.He let's me date whomever as long as they treat me nice like Ned.He seems to really like Ned.He is not gay.He's not a virigin either though.You never know.He could be.Peer pressure ya gotta hate and love it at the same time.There is more to life than school.School is where you find out what you can with stand.Ned can with stand alot.So can I but Cookie can stand engouh till it hits the spot computers.Weak spot.

I gotta get up eventually.

"What's up Jullian?"I ask him.

"Nothing but why are they fighting alot now a days Jen?"He asks.

"Bcause we complain about stupid stuff we take for granted".I answer.

"I take pride in my little sister's knowledge of how harsh this world can be".He said getting up.

"Thanks Jullian".I say getting dressed.

"No problem and tell Ned you like 'like' him".He said.

I just looked at him.

He always reads my diary.How he gets to it,I don't know.

Ned's POV

"Like you take Ned I take Alex!"I heard my dad yell at my mom.

"I'll take them both Eric!"She yelled.

"He'll get to see Robyn!"He yelled.

"Alex is going off to colloage!"She yelled back.

I got up and got dressed and ready as quick as I could realizing Alex was at my doorway witing for me to let him in.

"Two Minutes"I said.

"Now".He said theartinigly.

"Fine".I said as brushed my hair.

"They are over and your the lucky one.You get mom.Decided.Dad wants me but mom won't let him and I wanna see Robyn.I need to you know?Any tips?"He said grimly.

"None".I said.

"Need a lift?"He asked.

"Sure thanks".I said grabbing my backpack.

"Bye Mom,Bye dad".I said for me and Alex.

They didn't even ackledged our presence.They were locked in a staring contest.

Bye.

At school.

"Finally".Moze said with a sigh of relief.

"What?"I asked.

"Look you know about the love letters right?"She asked.

"The ones you were talking about yesterday?"I asked.

"Yeah.I gave some thought to it and it can't be Loomer because he would bully you into asking me for him to go to that stupid stupid dance".She said.

"Moze how much free time so you have on your hands?"I asked her.

"Alot".She said.

"Hey Moze.Ned.You asking Suzie to the dance?"Cookie said.

"No.She is going with Seth".I said sadly for the act.

"You'll get over it".Moze said heading off to homeroom.

Boy's Bathroom

"Look do you like Moze?"Cookie asked.

"Yeah she is my best friend".I said confused.

"I dare you to ask her to that dance as a date for you dared.

I look of pure horror must've been on my face.

"No way".I answered.

"It is a dare you can not not do the dare".He said.

"I hate you Cookie".I said leaving.

Great all I have to do is find a way to ask Moze out?How hard could it be.

Homeroom

Five minutes to the bell.

Moze looks at me weird when I set down.

"What?"I ask.

She raises her eyebrows.

"What happened?"She mouthed.

I write

_Cookie made me do a stupid dare and it is not over yet(even close):l_

_Wat?_

To tell or not?

_Wanna go to that stupid dance with me?_

_you are asking me?_

_Do I have to ask twice?_

_No._

_Will you go?_

_Sure why not._

A small smile creases my lips.

Oh yeah I got a date for the dance.

Not yet.

_As friends or something?Cookie dared you to?_

_Second 4 the 1st and yes to the 2nd._

_Oh.Can I get back to you than?_

_Yeah even at the dance._

_Thanks Ned._

I was so close.She probally knows I have a little crush on her now.Who knows?

"Turn to page 18 of _Frankstie._"Mr Telernay said.


	4. Be My Escape

Be my eascape

Ned's POV

Okay so me and Moze don't have to do that stupid dare but...Cookie will dare us to go to the dance.God I hate so much right now.He knows I have a crush on Moze.Not like I did with Suzie.I don't even know why I liked her.Maybe because she was everything I wanted but Moze already had evrything.How am I supposed to tell her I'm in love with her?I have to figure something out.I can't keep this from her forever.

All I got is:

1.Tell her

2.Tell her in a email.

3.Tell her in my next love letter.

4.Tell her in person.

5.Kiss her.Than tell her.

6.Ask her to the dance.

"Yes!"I scream.

7.Ask her to the dance in love letter,give red rose to her.

Okay explaintoin.

I ask her to the dance.She'll know who I am when I give her a red rose.Oh yeah.This should work.If not.I don't know.

Let's do this!

_Dear Jennifer_

_This is not Loomer.I can garunette you that much.Now there's this dance coming up at school you said you need time to think about it.I'll give you your time.If you decide to I'll give you a red rose.If not I'll give you a red rose.Now put two and two togother.You can do that,right?Oh and your pretty smart and sorry if shocks you on who i am.And everything said i can't say to you.I love with you_

_-Your secert adirmer_

Now that that's done maybe I can tell her after all.Ok ask her to the dance today before homeroom before I see Cookie and Gordy.I can do that no problem.Right?

Just make your way to her locker slowly think of what you could say.

Hey Moze you want to go to the dance with me?

Yeah let's go with that.

I am passed dead I will not Make it!

"Hey Ned".Moze says.

"Hey Moze.What's up?"I ask.

"Nothing". She says.

"Oh".I say.

Before Cookie.Before Gordy.Before homeroom.Got it!

"Moze got a date for that dance?"I ask.

"No you?"She answers

"Nope.Anybody you wanna go with?"I ask.

Okay normally I go with my first insicnt,but we are talking about asking my best friend to Spirng Fling!

"Not really.You?"She says.

"Well there is this one beatiful girl I do wanna ask but I can't".I say hoping she catches on.

"Why can't you?"She asks heading toward homeroom.

"Because it's against the best friend of guys and girls to ask your best friend to the dance".I say.

She raises her eyebrows.

I nod my head.

"I'll go".She says.

"Really?"I ask in disblief.

"Yeah".She says.

I must've been standing still because she grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward with her.

"Your not joking are you Moze?"I ask as see Cookie.

"No".She says sticking to her one word answers.

"Hey says.

"Did I interput something?"He asks.

"No."We both say quickly.

"Loomer is looking for you".He says.

"Why?"I ask fearfully.

"Don't know".He says.

"Get it over with".Moze says.

"Fine".I say to her going to look for him.

"Bingy!"I hear Loomer call.

"Yes?"I ask.

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"Jennifer doesn't have a date for the dance tomorrow does she?"He asks.

"I just asked her"I say hoping not to get pummbled into garabge.

"You asked your best friend?"He asked indceroudlily.

I shake my head.

He raises his eyebrows.

I shake my head again.

"Oh fine than thanks anyway".He says and puts me down.

I go off to homeroom before he can find me.

A note floats onto my desk.

_**what did loomer want?**_

_**He wanted me to ask you to the dance for him**_

_**what did you tell him?**_

_**i asked you **_

_**oh**_

I know it is a really short chapter but I just got home form school after the dance it's yearbook time.

That's all bye!Thanks for R&R.Get Reilent K new cd Mhmm.Love them.Gotta go.See ya soon.Oh yeah!


	5. Lala

Lala

Moze's POV  
Okay so maybe saying I hate Erin and wish she died and not my mom wasn't the smartest thing to say to my dad.I am not grounded but cut off from the internet for now.As in two long long weeks.Erin is happy I expressed some of the feelings I feel about mymom's death.Amzing.There is cristim in that a-m-a-z-i-n-g.In the love department of the Mosely Family News(MFN):

Erin and Dad are still togother.Jullian is dating Amada Sanders.And Ned asked me out to the dance.For the kids it is good.For me and the parents it is not working out as planned.I was supposed to ask Ned.growl.

All in all that is it for the Mosely Family News!Good bye have a nice day.And they think they can cut me out from the internet.I laugh and point at them.Haha..Point point.

That all folks.Have a nice night or day.

My free time spent doing that.

I ramable on like that.

I wasn't going to ask Ned but this secert adrimer guy or dude could become a hassle.What the hell did he mean by_ Put two and two togother._

Meh?

Okay so I am not goanna be grounded forever and another love letter from the secert adrimer.

Here is what it says:

_Dear Jennifer_

_This is not Loomer.I can garunette you that much.Now there's this dance coming up at school you said you need time to think about it.I'll give you your time.If you decide to I'll give you a red rose.If not I'll give you a red rose.Now put two and two togother.You can do that,right?Oh and your pretty smart and sorry if shocks you who i am.And everything said i can't say to you.I love with you_

_-Your secert adirmer_

See confusing.All I know is I'm getting a red rose either way.It can't be Loomer.That songlist remind me of a cd Ned brunt me.Exact same songlist.Oh my god.Maybe it's Ned.Maybe or maybe not?Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Jen wake up?"Jullian screamed.

"Huh?"I ask sleepily.

"What about Ned?"He asked.

"Nothing"I mutter.

"If you say so".He says.

I go to my room and search my bag for that stupid love letter.

I can do this.I can write to this Secert Admirer dude.

_Does it ever amaze how much the mind can obsess over something?How people have different veiws on the world?How some can be stupid,funny,smart,brilliant,intellgent and they are all unquie in their own way but people could care less?I say were all stupid than.You know I've only told one person this.My best friend.Who is a guy of crouse.A guy I greatlty adrime beyond the bounds of friendship.It took me a while but it is hard to deny after four years of denying that I'm in love with him.yeah you probally have no clue who am i talking about.Unless your him.Which is one to ten chance of you being him.Yeah anyways why would he like me like that?I'm just your average girl only I sound crazy right now don't I?Yeah normally it's me who has to bring his crazy plans back down to planet earth.It's not that he's Crazy or anything he's the gereatst.He's nice,kind,generous,smart,cool and above all what every girl looks for in guy but nobody wants to date him because they wanna give us a chance.they know we'll end up getting married.And if we break up their goes the most greatest friend I ever had.they don't know why I've denyed it for so many years.I don't wanna admit I'm in love with my best friend because than I'll want to date him and if we break up... and if we don't who knows?_

_-Jennifer Mosely._

I put in my locker hoping he would go in my locker.It just all poured out.Everything I kept in since grade five.When I frist noticed these feelings for Ned.We get the yearbook on Monday.It's thursday.Me and Ned thinks it going be a royal floppy-t-floppy.

Ned's POV

Okay she finally wrote back.I read it and she's been denying it for a few years.Maybe I should tell her who I am.How the dance is today.Crap!Crap.Crap.Crap.Crap!

I've gotta tell her.I run to homeroom and scrible:

I know.And you actually feel like that about me.I really do feel like this way about you Moze.I'm in love with you at the age of fourteen.This isn't a joke.This is one of my crazy plans to tell you I'm in love with you!

-your secert adrimer

Ned Bingy

I run back and put in her locker.Than round the hall to her locker.

"Hey Moze".I say as see her appoarching her locker.

"Hey Ned".She says.

It's now or never.My whole body is tense ready for the reaction.

She sees it and puts it her pocket of her sweater.

More waiting.More Paitence.More agony of seeing her reaction.Prefect.

"Where's Cookie?"She asked.

"Yeah where is he?Normally he's here gawking making that weird face."I say.

"I don't know".She says akwardly.

"Yeah so what are you going to wear to the dance?"I ask.

"A blue dress".She says.

"Why don't I belive that?"I ask of her.

"Me in a dress?Something casual".She says.

I nod my head leading her to homeroom.

Her hand justs hangs there.I want to hold it but she has to read that letter.

"Open up your books to where we last were".Mr.Telerany instucted.

I read but watched Moze read the letter instead of the book.

Her eyes went wide in schock.she looked over at me.

I swallowed.

"You?"She mouthed.

Now or never.

I shake my head not looking at her.

Lunch

"Ned you wrote those two love letters?''She asked.

"Yes".I answered not willilignly to look at her.

We're in line for Pizza and french fries.

As we get there Lunch Lady notices are akwardness around each other.

"what happened?"She asked.

"Nothing".We say.

When we get to the table we eat in silence nobody daring to ask what happened.

At my house after school as get ready I notice a note form Moze.

_I love you Ned and i'll still go with you to Spring Fling_

I thought it could've been wrose.

_Two Hours Later at the DANCE!_

"Moze I'm sorry I didn't tell you".I aploziged.

"It's okay.I actually liked it".She said.

"Really even though it was your best friend who was writing to you?"I asked.

"Yeah".She said with a shy smile.

I can't help but smile at her.That small smile could make me want to kiss her.And I do want to kiss her.

I am in despartion for Jennifer Mosely.

Camera kid comes up and takes a picture.

"Thanks".He said leaving.

We were lost in our own little world,chatting it up.

"Well yeah you know how my mom wanted a cafe with a few other things for teenagers?"I asked her.

"Yeah".She said.

"She finally got it and it's in bussiness and the roof is ours".I told her.

"Really?"She asked.

"yup".I said.

That's was the dance.

No kiss nothing improtant but us still realizing we have to date eventually.

And we will if it's the last thing I do.

That was my last thought as I looked at the stars.

Okay did you get all that?Everything in the chapter?

Anyways one or two more chapters.Than I am DOne my frist fanfic that is completed.I am running on sugar and rootbeer.So R&R thanks!Bye.Don't listen to Ashlee simpson Lala.More like Switchfoot we are one tonight or stars.Bye bye!Oh yeah!


	6. Meant to Live

Life(Our Lady Peace):)

Moze's Pov

Okay how_admit right now but I am falling in love with you Moze_

_-Ned_

Okay that was like two months ago.

How did my life get so confusing?

One word answer.Ned.

Why is it me and not some other girl many times do I have to pronder why I said yes to Ned.Really?I love him but I am having doubts if he actually loves me.You know.I am so confused right now.I just wanna be alone with time to think.Who am I kidding I'm in love with him.I'm exicted and happy but are we even dating?

Oh my god am I actually freaking about Ned Bingy my best friend?This could be a being the key word.I don't know how to describe this feeling.I'm not used to this.I complain alot.

Think.Think.Think.I know how to.To many thoughts at once.

"Jen you mind if I come in?"Erin asks.

Yeah I do.Wanna say it won't.

"NO".I say letting her in.

"Jen I know you probally will never ever like me but if it helps..."She starts but can't contuine.

"What happeneed?"I ask worried about her.

I know she's my step mother but she is now the closest thing I have to a mom.

"I never got the chance to tell my best friend I was in love with him".She said.

"Your best friend was a guy?"I asked in disblief trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes and don't laugh.He died when he was eighteen.He got in a car crash and died upon impact".She said going back into her memories.

"Wow".I say realizing how hectic her life really is.  
I really am selfish.I only thought about myself and not her or my day or Jullian.I am so stuck up.Ned tried to tell me this and I told him to shut up.Wow.I only make her life worse.

"I am so sorry".I say.

"His name was Eric".She said.

"Was he like Ned?"I asked.

There will be bond if it's the last thing I do.Don't hold me to this.

"In every way possible".She said.

No wonder she was always nice to Ned and Cookie.

"I really am sorry".I say not wanting to think of what it would be like without Ned.

"It's okay".She said getting up to leave.

I try to say something but nothing comes out.

"Jen I tell Ned the whole truth".She said emphazing on the whole truth.

"I think I will".I said cleaning my room.

"ow".I say a few minutes later as I almost break a cd.

I open and out pops a note.

_I may be to stupid to _?Who knows.

I take a look at that stupid yearbook.

Nice cover.Nice pages.

Caterorgies were set up nicely too.

Nicest smile:Ned Bingy and Jennifer Mosely.

Best Friends:Jennifer Mosely and Ned Bingy.

Wait the best friend makes sense the nicest smile is Suzie Crabgrass and Seth Powers.

Oh great.

I flip through till I find Ned's page.

His mays well be the same as mine but for a few things.

Picture Prefect Couple That Won't Happen For Awhile:Jennifer Mosely and Ned Bingy

I look at that picture and realize I am past in love with Ned I am wanting to be with Ned.How?HOW?

I feel like crying on so many levels.

Why do emotions get in the way of what we want to say?Why do people hate each other?So many questions no answers.Yet.

Okay I am getting more emotionly because I am falling in love with my best friend and I denied it for awhile.I wanna kiss him so much rite now!This is not fair that your best friend who is a guy is who you end up with in the end.IT SUCKS!I love it though.Okay so what if I am actually falling in love for the frist time.I haven't even had a boyfriend or or my frist kiss.Casey out!


	7. Discovering the waterfront

Discovering The Waterfront

Ned's POV

Okay so Moze may have doubts that I'm in love with her.How do I tell her this is for real.This is true love.How do I tell her it isn't a joke of mine?You see me and Cookie pulled a prank on her with the love letters because we seen a page of her diary but I really didn't want to do that to her and now I don't know how to act around her now that she knows I like her.

"Alex c'mon!"My dad yelled.

"It is against my will!"He yelled.

"Ned tell Moze"He mouthed as he passed my room with his stuff.

He had all his stuff with him.I was so focused on Moze and me I forgot about my parents.

_Flashback_

_"Ned honey."My mom said._

_I looked at her and she said the word divorce._

_End of Flashback_

So my parents are getting a divorce and I'm wanting to kiss Moze more than ever.

Let's go with my instinct.

"Hey Ned".Moze said.

"Uh..wanna come with me for a walk?"I asked hoping she would say no.

"Sure".She said.

"Ned what is it?"She asked.

"My parents are getting a divorce,Alex is going with my dad to see Robyn and I wanna kiss my best friend".I said letting all spill out.

"Wow".She said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Moze I'm falling in love with you".I said.

She looked at me shocked.The only thing she could do was that.Unexpected.

She kissed me and it all felt so natural for me.

"Words can't describe how I feel about you Ned".She said.

We were blushing like mad when I finally decide to hold her hand.

Life seemed to be prefect at the one moment in my life.

I know short and Fluffly.But it was either that or no MozeNed.At all.Well that is the story.More boring I know sorry if you don't like it but..that your choice not mine. Okay there goanna be more…


End file.
